The Blond and the Redhead
by Yurilover89
Summary: Bubbles has become best friends with Princess and they spend a summer month at the Morbucks Manor while their families are away. And things will start to get romantic. Rated M for nudity, yuri, language and lemon.


Warning: This story contains sexual content, language, lemon, and yuri.

Paring: Bubbles Utonium x Princess Morbucks

It was night time at the Morbucks Mansion as echoing moans from two girls were being heard from inside. The moans became louder and louder until the moans turned into screams. Inside Princess' bedroom, two teenage girls, Bubbles and Princess panted with the bed sheets covering their bodies up to above their nipples with smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

"That... That was... Intense..." Princess said between breaths facing Bubbles.

"You... You were... You were outstanding..." Bubbles said back.

Once their breathing had calmed, they embraced each other in a make out session. They pulled away just to have Princess say "I've enjoyed fucking you, Bubbles Utonium."

"I loved fucking you too, Princess Morbucks." Bubbles said back with a smile before they started kissing again.

Bubbles' P.O.V.

I know what you're thinking. Why the hell are me and Princess in bed together naked? And why am I making out with her and why did I have sex with her? Isn't she supposed to be an enemy of mine? Well, you'd be surprised of the reason why I'm passionately kissing. See we used to hate each other's guts and tend to rival one another with looks and character.

But one day at our sophomore year in high school a girl that was actually a bit more snobbier than her came and met her and she talked lowly of her, hurting her feelings. She actually cried a lot of tears and I felt sorry for her. My sisters and our friends The Rowdyruff Boys said I shouldn't care about her, but of course, I didn't listen and I decided to make her feel better. It was when we were changing out of our P.E. clothes and we were the only two left to leave.

Normal P.O.V.

Five months ago...

Bubbles and Princess were changing out of their P.E. clothes as Bubbles looked over with a face full of sympathy for the rich girl. She knew she was really mean, but the way another girl was meaner to her seemed unfair. Bubbles had finished stripping to her underwear as she walked over to Princess and said "Hey, Princess?"

Princess was lifting her shirt up when she stopped midway and looked back with an annoyed look which also looked hurt. "What do you want, Powerpoop?"

Bubbles was a bit annoyed that she still calls her that after all these years, one would think she would grow out of it. "I... I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Princess threw her clothes to the ground and turned to Bubbles with an angered look as she yelled "Sorry?! SORRY?! Why should you be?! You don't know what it's like to be rejected by many groups!" Princess was fighting to hold back tears but failed in doing so as liquid rolled down her cheeks. "Let alone you bitches and those muscle headed ass heads!"

Bubbles was offended but she stayed calm as she said "FYI, I do. And not just by groups of people, but by the whole city." Princess' angry face faded and she turned away from Bubbles with her head bowed and her arms crossed in sorrow.

"Just... Leave me alone."

"No! I can't do that!" Bubbles said with determination in her eyes. "No one should feel alone, not even you Princess."

Princess was a bit surprised to hear someone, even Bubbles, her enemy say such kind words to her. "Well... What do you care? I've been a pain in your ass for your whole life."

"Yes, I know. You've been really annoying and you've held a grudge against us ever since we refused to accept you as a Powerpuff Girl. But that doesn't mean I would reject you as a human being."

Princess' anger lessened even more as she heard Bubbles talking away. She never thought that Bubbles of all people would see her that way other than a bug or a tyrant. Princess let out a sigh and turned to her asked "Why do you care? Why do you care if I was out bitched?"

Bubbles then became shy as she twiddled her index fingers together. "Because... Well... I-I guess I... Secretly want to... Be friends with you." Bubbles admitted.

Princess' eyes shot open in surprise and backed up to the lockers and said "W-what? You... Did you just say... You want to... You want me as..."

Bubbles walked up to Princess with her hands clasped to her chest as she said with sad eyes "I want to be friends with you."

Princess then felt something new. Something she never felt before. A fuzzy warm feeling. This feeling she feels when she sees her arch rival showing her kindness even after all the times they fought. "B-but why? I'm... I've been constantly trying to best you out of hatred, I've been your enemy for years." Princess then broke down in tears due to how confused she was. "Why-why are you being so nice to me...?"

Princess clutched her head in confusion when Bubbles took her hands and gently held them as Princess looked up to face Bubbles. Their eyes evenly leveled, seeing as how their the exact same hight. "We all need a little kindness and friendship every once in a while. Even you need some, Princess Morbucks."

Princess then felt Bubbles embrace her in a hug. She didn't even care if they were half naked. She was so overwhelmed with joy of how friendly and kind Bubbles was being to her, so she hugged her back. For some reason they both felt a bit aroused hugging each other in their undergarments, but they put that aside and enjoyed the heartfelt moment.

Princess' P.O.V.

From that moment on, I became less of a snob than I was before. Me and Bubbles no longer hated each other, though we're still rivals. We became best friends. We talked and laughed and shopped. But for some reason, I fell like we were more than friends. I wondered if I've become attracted to her, but that couldn't be. We were both girls, and it's just wired. And yet it felt alright.

I wasn't really sure how her sisters or the boys would take it. They might probably think that I am using her, but Bubbles stood by my side until they've decided to accept our friendship, including Buttercup. But I know that they will still keep an eye on me.

One day, that snobby girl which I despise came along and provoked me again, but this time, Bubbles came by and scolded her like there was no tomorrow. She was so peeved at her for the attitude and the girl just ran crying. Humph! Serves her right! I was really grateful of how Bubbles stood up for me. I even went far to hug her and say "You are the best."

Bubbles hugged me back as she said "You're welcome."

Normal P.O.V.

It was summer vacation and the Professor was going to a science convention and was in need of two of her girls to help. Bubbles insisted on staying home and asked if she could stay with Princess while they were gone.

The Professor wasn't so sure, but if Bubbles is eager about it, then he wouldn't mind. Bubbles thanked the Professor and flew all the to the Morbucks Manor. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Princess who had her curly red hair out of those fluffy pigtails which much to Bubbles' surprise made her look beautiful.

Bubbles hugged Princess and then asked "How are things here?"

"My dad is on a business trip so I have the house all to myself. You?"

"The Professor is going on a science convention with my two sisters, and I was wondering if I could spend the month with you."

Princess nodded her head and said "Sure. Why not? It does get lonely in here."

Bubbles walked in saying "Thanks." She walked in and saw that things haven't changed much since the last time she was here. "Wow. Things are still the same over the years."

"Well, all except my bedroom. It's now queen sized with silky covers and big fluffy pillows with a comfy mattress."

"Oh, sounds romantic. You know, you look really great with your hair down."

Princess waved her hair as she said "Thanks. Sometimes I let it down when I'm dating a guy. Have you ever tried it?"

"Uh... No, not really." Bubbles admitted.

"You should try it. Guys go nuts over girls with their hair down." Princess said humorously as they both laughed.

"So, now that I'm here, what should we do?"

Princess tapped her chin with her finger as she thought. "Well, why don't we go to the park? How's that sound?"

"Sounds fun! We should make a picnic!" Bubbles suggested. "One with bananas, turkey, bread, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, ketchup, mayonnaise, ketchup, pickles, apples, fruit juice, soda..."

Princess cut her off saying "Okay, let's go to the kitchen."

* * *

Note: If the chapter seems too rushed, let me know.


End file.
